Axis Powers Hetalia: The Perfect Caramelldansen (fan video)
Axis Powers Hetalia: The Perfect Caramelldansen is a fan video (or "MAD") based off of the Caramelldansen meme, featuring the cast of Hetalia doing the dance. It runs 10 minutes and 27 seconds, and also features different settings for the dance. The video can be found on YouTube here. The Video Normal Sequence The song starts with North Italy, doing the dance against a blue background. He is soon joined by Germany, and then Japan. Japan and Italy soon move out of the frame, to be replaced by Prussia and Austria, while Germany moves to the middle of the group. Prussia and Germany then leave, as Hungary comes into the frame to dance with Austria. Prussia returns, sliding inbetween them to dance (much to Hungary's aggravation). A shot of Hungary punching Prussia out follows. England appears next to dance, and is joined by France. America joins in the dance, holding a hamburger in one hand. France departs, to be replaced by Canada (who fades in, holding his bear Kumajirou). America and England slide out of frame, to be replaced by Cuba, who dances beside Canada. Cuba departs, and Canada is replaced by Sealand who is disguised as him (an after-image of the real Canada dances in the background). Sealand (in his regular clothes) is then joined by Iceland, and they dance together. But Sealand winds up frozen in place, and Iceland leaves. Latvia takes his place (with a Lily of the Valley in his pocket), and dances with Sealand (who unfreezes). Sealand leaves the frame, Lithuania and Estonia taking his place as he does. The three Baltic nations dance, though Estonia and Latvia quickly slide out of frame to make way for Poland. Belarus joins the two, and Lithuania throws glances her way while dancing (though she pays him no attention). Lithuania and Poland leave, and are replaced by Russia and Ukraine. Russia's sisters leave, as Russia himself is "replaced" by a giant panda. China appears and dances with the panda, which is soon revealed to be Russia in disguise (much to China's horror). China freezes in place until Russia leaves, and Japan and South Korea join him as he resumes his dance. The video then briefly shifts into a dream sequence, where Japan and Switzerland (dressed as a pretty girl) do the Caramelldansen (as a cat watches). The dream bubble quickly pops, as the actual Switzerland appears to dance, looking rather pissed off as he does. Liechtenstein (pre-haircut) joins the Caramelldansen, but then switches to her post-haircut appearance. Switzerland leaves, and England (in a soccer uniform) arrives to dance beside Liechtenstein (who is now in a similar uniform). Liechtenstein departs, while Hong Kong and Taiwan come into frame to dance with England, much to his chagrin. England switches to wearing a yukata, as Japan returns to dance alongside him. Greece takes England's place, and is joined by Turkey (who he becomes irritated by). Japan leaves, and Egypt joins the other two Mediterranean nations in their dance. Norway and Denmark are the next nations to do the dance, though the former leaves as Sweden appears (with Hanatamago on his head). Finland joins Sweden in the dance, as does Sealand (as Dambolis). South Italy (Romano) and Spain dance, the former blushing all the while. Spain is quickly replaced by North Italy, who happily dances with his brother. Ancient Rome pops up inbetween the two to join in the dance. The brothers then turn back into their childhood selves, as they continue to dance with their grandfather. Chibitalia is left alone to dance with the Holy Roman Empire, but leaves as Germania appears to dance with him. HRE leaves, and Rome returns to join in the Caramelldansen with his rival. The younger versions of the Italy brothers dance again, but are joined by France and Spain this time around. The child Romano and Spain dance on their own, Romano once again shown to be blushing furiously. France and a younger England dance next, followed by the child versions of America and Canada (who are joined by the older England). China reappears to dance, along with child versions of Japan and South Korea. In a flashback, the child versions of Austria and Switzerland do the Caramelldansen, while their present-day selves seem less than pleased to be doing it. Christmas Sequence Italy and a blushing Germany dance in their matching red boxers and Iron Cross necklaces. England and France are the next to dance, both naked and appearing as they did in the Christmas Rampage strips (England as a "sexy waiter", France as a catboy). Gakuen Hetalia Sequence Seychelles appears to dance, and is joined by China and Japan. China's place is quickly taken by Italy, while France subsequently replaces Japan. England arrives next, taking Italy's spot in the dance. America takes France's spot, and Spain soon takes the spot that England occupied. America and Seychelles then move out of frame, as France returns with Prussia. The "Bad Friends Trio" dance, but leave to make way for Poland and Lithuania. Nekomimi Sequence Belgium dances, and is joined by Holy Roman Empire and Chibitalia (with their cat ears from the Kitty Festival strip). Hungary joins in the dance, and is followed by a reluctant Austria. Normal Sequence pt.2 England dances again, now dressed in his "Britannia Angel" outfit. Poland and Italy dance together next, though America takes Poland's place for the remainder of the dance. Russia and Japan dance together, though the latter does not look very pleased with being there. England appears again to dance with Sealand, though he moves out of frame to be replaced by Finland and Sweden. Russia and France are the last to dance together in this sequence. Gakuen Hetalia pt.2 Japan and America dance together. Nekomimi pt.2 Austria and Hungary, still wearing their cat ears, continue to dance. Jokes About Heaven And Hell/Finale Against a sky blue background (Heaven), Italy (as a "lover") and England (as a "policeman") appear to dance. They are joined by France (as the "chef"), Switzerland (the "banker"), and Germany (the "mechanic"). The scenery then changes to a black-and-red background (Hell), as the roles become switched: Switzerland is the lover, Germany is the policeman, Italy is the banker, England is the chef, and France is the mechanic. In the final shot of the video, the entire Hetalia cast is shown doing the Caramelldansen while the credits roll (and Shinatty-chan and "Mochimerica" appear at the sides of the screen). Trivia *Sealand's disguise as Canada references a strip in which the Nations hold a meeting, and Sealand is in disguise as Canada. (The real Canada is sat upon by Russia.) *Russia and China's sequence is a reference to the end of the strip China Melancholy, where Russia was revealed to be stalking China in the guise of a panda. *Japan's sequence with Switzerland references the strip in Comic Diary 5, where Japan imagines what Switzerland would be like as a yodeling Alps girl. *Liechtenstein's various appearances reference the first part of Liechtenstein's Journal Of Swiss Dopiness and a strip in Comic Diary 10. *Sealand's appearance as Dambolis' references The Creation Of Dambolis. *The Christmas sequence with Italy and Germany refers to the second strip in the Christmas Scribbles collection, with France and England's appearances referencing Christmas Rampage 2007. *The Nekomimi sequences reference the strip Kitty Festival, though Belgium did not appear in the original strip (though the festival is of Belgian origin). *The "Jokes About Heaven And Hell" sequence is based off the illustrations that Hidekaz Himaruya did of the old ethnic joke, which appeared in both the webcomic and ''Axis Powers Hetalia volume, ''as well as the episode that has Grandpa Romes sing the song " Heaven and Hell". Category:Fanon Category:Fan Videos